


Feathers

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Interrogation, M/M, Rebellion, mentions of psychological physical and sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Tsukishima is a government's interrogator. When one of the caught rebels comes out to be a troublesome case for his underlings, Tsukishima has to act himself.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> As most thing where Yamaguchi gets hurt one way or another - inspired by Taemin. This time it's his performance during [2016 MAMA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYnEEGGKd-8).
> 
> As [Bruh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath) said, Tsuk is channeling his inner Lawful Evil here.
> 
> This au suffers from some cliches, I'm aware, but I really like it anyway and I'd love to write more for it but... fenifrbef rw fr fr wfr fj kv hrwk gfrjh gfhkrw gfkhtr. So... Yeah... :v

“You’re finally back, Tsukishima, sir!” two lower rank soldiers saluted Tsukishima, to which he only scowled.

“This better be important since I had to cut my vacation short. Can’t you function without me for two weeks?” he stopped in front of the door to one of many interrogation rooms.

“It is, sir. We believe that we captured someone from the higher ranks of one of the resistance groups. It’s a tough case, he’s been here for five days, we tried everything and we still can’t get him to talk at all.”

“Pathetic,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and opened the door. He hasn’t even entered yet and was already hit with a heavy, musky scent. “You seriously tried _everything_ ,” he quickly walked towards the person that was chained to the wall.

Tsukishima stopped few steps in front of the prisoner and looked down at him. It was a young guy who, surprisingly, didn’t really look starved like the majority of guys his age that were living in the slums. He might have been slender but the nicely defined torso that was visible from under his opened jacket told Tsukishima a lot. He definitely was working out, or rather - training, and that was a thing that only the resistance people were doing. No-one else had the energy to spare for that. Simple survival was tiring enough.

“So you won’t talk,” Tsukishima started, his voice ice-cold. He could have sworn that he heard a chuckle from down below. “Look up at me when I’m talking,” the blond ordered.

“Fuck you,” the prisoner hissed and spat towards Tsukishima. 

“He’s been here for five days and the only thing that you broke is his skin?” Tsukishima gestured to the battered guy and looked at the soldiers with pity in his eyes. They didn’t answer him and averted their eyes. They knew that it might not end well for them.

Tsukishima crouched in front of the guy and grabbed his face:

“I have my own way of doing things,” he whispered. “And your pretty mouth is going to tell me everything,” he stared right into the prisoner’s eyes. Tsukishima smiled slightly when the guy took the challenge and looked back at him defiantly.

“Tsukishima, sir?” one of the soldiers asked after a long moment of silence.

“I can’t even work with them around,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and gave the prisoner another once over. He furrowed his brows when he noticed a tattoo on the side of his neck. “A feather, huh?” Tsukishima mouthed almost inaudibly after taking a closer look, making the guy flinch. “This really might be a tough case,” he added louder, getting up with a deep sigh.

Moments later, when Tsukishima and the two soldiers left the interrogation room, Tsukishima asked nonchalantly:

“Who fucked him and who’s idea it was?”

“I’m sorry?” one of the soldiers asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me. It’s obvious that someone got desperate during interrogation. Or, even worse for them, just wanted to have some fun. And definitely not once. I’ve told you many times that, even if you get the info out of it, it’s your loss if you have to sink as low as to sexually abuse the prisoner. And you didn’t even get the slightest results,” he sneered at them.

“It... was only the two of us.”

“Figured. So I hope you will have fun on the front lines, enjoy your transfer,” Tsukishima added and left them alone.

*

“You know, you actually should be proud of yourself,” Tsukishima started when he entered the room with the troublesome prisoner. This time the blond was alone. “They couldn’t handle you, so they called for me. Even though I was enjoying my well deserved vacation. I was in the middle of it,” he sat on the only chair in the room and sighed deeply.

“So you’re some sort of a final boss, I assume?” the guy sneered at Tsukishima from down below.

“You could say that,” Tsukishima shrugged. “Since I am the last person who’s going to deal with you here. And, to tell the truth, that makes you really, really lucky.”

“I probably should say something along the lines of ‘don’t waste your time’. But you know what? Fuck you. Waste all the time you want,” he glared at Tsukishima.

“Ah, I’m not surprised that they weren’t able to get anything out of you. It makes me happy, though. And your leader would definitely be proud of you. By the way, who’s your leader?” the blond asked nonchalantly.

“You really expect me to say it?” the guy laughed. “Just like that?”

“Ah, yeah, maybe I should have asked for your name first. Since even that is an unknown information. Who the hell trained you?” Tsukishima was genuinely impressed.

“Let’s leave everything as unknown.”

“I like to know who I am talking with, though?” he stood up and walked towards the prisoner. “Let’s see who you really are,” Tsukishima grabbed the prisoner’s face again and moved his head to have a better view of the tattoo. “Oh, it’s actually two feathers, not one,” he whistled and the guy flinched. “So you really fucked up big time.”

“Huh?” 

“I’ve never seen anyone with two feathers here. As far as I know, it means that you’re not an ordinary rebeliant.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, you definitely don’t know. The tattoo is just an aesthetic, right?” Tsukishima shrugged. “Oh, now I take a closer look there are also stars around the feathers. I thought these were freckles. Like on your face. I definitely need new glasses.”

“You really are wasting time. Yours, mine. This is some kind of bullshit.”

“What did the stars mean? The supplier?” Tsukishima wondered out loud, ignoring the prisoner’s comments. “Ah, no, not a supplier. Something along the lines of a spy, right? Yeah, you definitely fucked up big time,” Tsukishima laughed again and got up.

“ _You_ are fucked up.”

“Someone is getting nervous?” he teased. “But you still won’t talk with me. Ok, I understand. So I need to change my approach. I hate to do that but I guess you deserve it.”

“What? You’re going to hit me? Nothing new.”

“No, something else,” Tsukishima started unbuttoning his pants.

“I’m going to bite your disgusting dick off if you make me suck it,” the guy growled but Tsukishima noticed it to be only a false front. The prisoner shrunk into himself and started to shiver lightly.

“First of all, it isn’t disgusting. I take proper care of myself. And no, I’m not going to make you suck it. Unless you want to. I’m a big fan of consent when it comes to sex. But let’s leave it for another time if you don’t mind.”

“Dealing with your underlings was easier.”

“That’s why they're only underlings. Look at this and maybe then you will honour me with your name,” Tsukishima lowered his pants and underwear slightly to reveal a small tattoo near his hip bone.

“What the actual fuck…” the guy mouthed, intensely staring at the black ink. “I always thought it was bullshit,” he couldn’t tear his eyes from the full moon with a feather cleverly hidden between its craters.

“Personally, I think that these tattoos are a very stupid thing. And, to this day, I can’t believe that no-one, literally no-one, realised what they really mean. I know that it’s normal for people from the slums to have tattoos but… _really_? Is it enough already? Can I pull up my pants?”

“Ah, um, yeah. I’m Yamaguchi.”

“I know that this was the exact reason I did it but I’m still surprised that now you’re willing to talk with me. Just like that. So easily.”

“Ukai-san was always telling us to trust anyone who had the feathered moon. I never really believed that any reliable moons existed, though.”

“We have to climb up from the very bottom so many die before they can do anything. Or settle down along the way and forget about the feathers,” Tsukishima shrugged. “We also don’t really know about each other so I can’t tell if there are or aren’t any more ‘reliable ones’.”

“What are we going to do now?” Yamaguchi asked after a moment of silence.

“First I need to know why you got caught. I didn’t really have time to check your files. Then I can work around what happened. And, depending on the situation, I might need some info to include in the interrogation report. Though you already are labelled as someone important in the resistance so it might be necessary anyway.”

“I did not fuck up anything,” Yamaguchi sighed. “It was more like some of the younger guys fucked up. I tried to get the situation under control, we might have lost more than ten people if I didn’t. I don’t know how it started but there was a raid. I got caught while giving orders so I don’t think that there’s much hope for me. But, from what I know, anyone else managed to escape. So that’s a plus.”

“Quite the opposite if we talk about hope. It was a bad accident but we can use it to our advantage.”

“Eh?”

“First of all - you’re going to stay here for few more days. Because you’re a ‘tough case’,” Tsukishima chuckled. “I will forbid anyone from getting in contact with you, so you’ll be safe. And then I’m going to release you, saying that you’re going to be a spy. No-one will have anything against it since having a spy amongst the high-rank rebeliants is a very useful thing. You will be exclusively under me, so, in reality, we will have very nice and simple way for me to contact the resistance.”

“Will it really work?”

“Why not? I’m also one of the more important people in this division so my word matters. Who’s your leader? Ukai-san himself?”

“Ah, no. It’s Daichi-san.”

“So he really became a leader. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Do you know him?” Yamaguchi asked curiously.

“I was living in the slums here until I was ten, so yeah, I do. Though I don’t remember you at all.”

“I was relocated here when my mom couldn’t hide any longer the fact that I’m a boy,” Yamaguchi answered quietly, averting his gaze.

“Oh… That’s…”

“Don’t say anything. Really. I don’t want to remember the hell that broke loose afterwards. Though I'm not sure if my situation was that much worse than of all the girls who stayed…” he trailed off. “Can I ask you something instead?”

“Yes?”

“Um, the soldiers called you ‘Tsukishima’. Is that your real name?”

“Yes.”

“Then are you… Kei?” Yamaguchi asked shyly.

“How do you know?”

“Akiteru-kun always-”

“He’s alive?”

“Yeah. He is. He’s a supplier.”

“I thought he died on his first job...” Tsukishima whispered.

“I don’t know about his first job since I wasn’t here then but he’s definitely alive and healthy. Ah, and he’s sort of going out with Saeko-san. Also - I don’t think he’ll be happy to hear what became of his cute baby brother.”

“This is too much to process for me now. And I’m going to ignore the ‘cute’ part.”

“You called me ‘pretty’ so I guess we’re even,” Yamaguchi winked. Tsukishima looked at him, furrowing his brows.

“I actually do think that you are pretty? Even beaten up like that. I’m gonna patch you up a bit later.”

“Wait, what?” Yamaguchi gaped.

“Since I don’t really do… violence during interrogations, it won’t be unusual for your injuries to be better. I’m not stupid, don’t worry, no-one will suspect anything.”

“That’s… not what I was asking about...”

“Anyway, do you need anything? Want something? Of course, nothing fancy, since you’re technically a prisoner,” Tsukishima changed the topic.

“Could you… unchain me?” Yamaguchi asked timidly.

“Ah… Yeah, sorry,” Tsukishima stood up and walked towards him. “I should have done that earlier. Any other requests?”

“Not really,” Yamaguchi rubbed his sore wrists. “I can’t sleep though,” he added quietly and got up, stretching himself, wincing slightly.

“You have to do with the hard bedding. I can’t really give a fluffy mattress to one of the prisoners,” Tsukishima observed his every move.

“It's not that. I’m used to sleeping on the ground. I just…”

“Would sleeping pills help? I could get them for you.”

“I don’t think so… it’s not that I can’t fall asleep. It’s…” Yamaguchi paused and sighed heavily. He sat on the hard bed, looking up at the ceiling. “No, nevermind. I’m fine,” Yamaguchi forced a smile.

“If you say so. I’m not gonna pry,” Tsukishima commented. “Though I should tell you that I already dealt with the two soldiers from before.”

“From before?” Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima.

“Let’s say it like this - the ones who _took care_ of you. From what I gathered it was the pair who came with me earlier. Or were there more?”

“No, only the two of them.”

“I already _suggested_ their… _transfer_ to the division commander. They broke the rules anyway, so it won’t look like I’m biased towards you. All in all, you’re lucky, you know?” Tsukishima smiled lightly.

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Yamaguchi huffed angrily. “I’d rather not have to be lucky in such a way.”

“Sorry, I’ve been here for a long time and my perspective is slightly warped. I’ll go and get the first aid kit.”

“Slightly,” Yamaguchi muttered when Tsukishima got up.

“Huh?” the blond stopped in front of the door. “I do understand that your situation is shitty. I’m perfectly aware of that. I’ve been living in these slums. When I was ten years old I was told that my brother, the only family I had left, died. Soon after it was decided that I’m going to become one of the moons,” he slowly walked towards Yamaguchi. “I had to climb up the ranks of the enemies from the very bottom. When I finally ended up here, I had to interrogate people who, in fact, were my allies. I’m constantly lying to everyone around me. One wrong move, one slip up and I would be executed without even a trial. Treason is probably the worst thing that a soldier here could do. And I am the embodiment of treason and betrayal,” his face was just centimetres before Yamaguchi’s. “It isn’t a field of flowers for me either. This whole world is fucked up, we all have shitty lives,” Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi for a moment and then left the room.

When he came back few minutes later, Tsukishima silently attended to Yamaguchi’s injures. Even though he was still irritated, he was careful to not cause any additional pain.

“Go to sleep now,” the blond said dryly when he finished.

“Huh?”

“Go to sleep,” he repeated. “For now I know enough, so you can rest. I’m ‘interrogating’ you, so I have to be in the same room as you. But that’s all, we don’t need to talk. And you could use some sleep.”

“Thanks for patching me up,” Yamaguchi said quietly after he lied down. “And sorry for before. We all have it rough,” he added after turning his back towards Tsukishima.

When Yamaguchi went to sleep, Tsukishima started writing his report. After almost an hour he heard quiet groaning. He ignored it until the sounds got louder and Yamaguchi started tossing on the bed. The blond quickly walked up to him and shook Yamaguchi’s shoulder slightly in an attempt to wake him up. It probably wasn’t the best idea, as Yamaguchi woke up with a loud gasp, immediately sitting up and backing up into the wall.

“I’m sorry? You seemed like you were having a nightmare, so I-”

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi cut him off, breathing heavily. “It’s fine, thanks,” he rubbed his face with his hands. Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi was shivering.

“I’m going to check if you don’t have a fever,” Tsukishima warned and touched Yamaguchi’s forehead. The other flinched at the contact but eased soon after. “You don’t seem hot,” Tsukishima commented, taking his hand away, to which Yamaguchi gasped softly and reached to catch Tsukishima’s hand but stopped midway. “What?” Tsukishima asked, confused.

“No, it’s… um… you have cold hands. And my… mom - “ Yamaguchi’s voice was getting quieter with each word, “ - she also had cold hands. It’s funny, right?” he laughed nervously. “People always say that their mothers had warm hands. And mine had cold. But it was always calming. So I just… instinctively… Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly at Tsukishima.

“I don’t know what’s up with you,” the blond narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi. “I saw you today for the very first time in my life. But I already went to great lengths for your sake. I did snap at you, sorry for that, I’m constantly on the edge, but I was honest with you. About myself to boot. I don’t even remember when was the last time it happened!” Tsukishima paused, visibly agitated. “And I wouldn’t really mind doing stuff that I’d usually hate. So anyway - do you want me to hold your hand while you’re sleeping or something?” he huffed, flustered. 

“Eh?” Yamaguchi blushed deeply. “Um… yeah.... You don’t seem like someone who would like that.”

“I’m offering, though,” Tsukishima became even more embarrassed, his face getting red too.

“If… if that’s not too much… could you… could you run your fingers through my hair?” Yamaguchi asked shyly, some sort of a desperate need visible in his eyes. He looked vulnerable but not pathetic and it made Tsukishima want to indulge him. “Ah, but I’m sweaty and dirty so maybe better not…”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Eh?”

“It’s fine,” he repeated. “Just shut up, lay down, close your eyes and try to sleep.”

Tsukishima’s fingers didn’t magically cure Yamaguchi. But they definitely helped ease his nerves and allowed him more peaceful sleep. During the next few days, Tsukishima would be doing his paperwork in Yamaguchi’s interrogation room, from time to time absentmindedly running his fingers through napping Yamaguchi’s hair and petting his head.

When it finally came to putting their grand scheme to work, Tsukishima was feeling confident and his heart was light. Somehow, without any need for words, he knew that Yamaguchi was the same. And they both were sure that their encounter could bring the resistance movement new hope.

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell it turned into fluff...?
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/161431114836/tsukishima-is-governments-interrogator-when-one).


End file.
